She's My Queen
by KFM-17
Summary: A king only bows down to his queen. A one shot of Natsu and Lucy's morning. My first fanfic


Hello everybody! I'm KFM-17 and this is my first fan fiction! I plan to write stories that range from T-M but since this is my first story I'm going to play it safe and write something that's hopefully cute and enjoyable. If anybody has any suggestions on what I should write about next then please feel free to comment. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy :)

Oh and thoughts are italicized! And the song that Lucy sings is "Ordinary people" by John Legend

* * *

**She's My Queen **

Natsu's P.O.V

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groggily opened my eyes to find the damn alarm clock to shut it off. After succeeding in my mission I noticed that something was missing. I looked over my shoulder to see that the other side of the bed was empty. _Lucy's not here. _I touched the empty side and noticed it was still warm, I scooted to her side of the bed and laid there happily enjoying the scent that remained on her pillowcase. Just then I heard singing coming from the bathroom.

"We're just ordinary people we don't know which way to go cause we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow~"

_It feels so peaceful right now_, I thought as I quickly dozed off.

"Natsu, Natssuu." I groaned as I turned to my side. "Natsu wake up please." I opened my eyes slowly to find two voluminous breasts wrapped in a towel in front of my face. _So big. I wanna touch them._ I thought still in my sleepy trance. Without thinking I reached out to grab one of the delicacies.

"So soft." I said aloud. But when I looked up I saw an embarrassed and angry Lucy.

"N-N-Natsu…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she exclaimed while landing a hard slap across my face throwing me off the bed.

"Ouch…Lucy what did you do that for?" I said fully awake now and currently laying on the floor.

"That's what you get for being a pervert!" she yelled.

"It's your fault for teasing me when you woke me up" I replied.

"My fault? I just woke you up because I left my shirt on the bed and you were laying on it!" she stated.

I looked to see a wrinkled shirt laying on the bed. "Oh." I said.

Lucy looked at me like she was going to strangle me but instead she just sighed. "Oh indeed. Geez what are we doing arguing first thing in the morning?" she said aloud but it was directed mostly to herself.

"Gosh Natsu you idiot just go get ready and I will go and get breakfast ready." And with that she grabbed her shirt went to the bathroom to get dressed.

When she returned she was dressed in light jean high wasted shorts and her t-shirt along with a forest green cardigan, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had natural makeup. _So beautiful._ I took a few more minutes just to stare at her until she noticed and glared at me. "Stop staring and go get ready" she said in a deathly tone.

"A-Aye sir." I said as I walked towards the bathroom chuckling slightly so Lucy wouldn't notice. _She is still gorgeous even when she is angry._

Once I got out of the bathroom I smelled the delicious aroma of bacon. I followed the scent into the kitchen. There I saw Lucy mixing some pancake batter in a bowl, she was wearing a pink apron. Just the sight of her in an apron while cooking made me feel possessive for a second. _Mine. My girl. My mate. My soon-to-be wife. No one will take you away from me. Not now, not ever. _

Then I rushed behind her and embraced her. She flinched at first but once she realized it was me she had relaxed. _Hehe cute._

"Natsu?" she said looking back trying to see my face but instead I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you." I said as I took a big whiff of her scent. _Smells like vanilla _

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"Just…for everything." I said looking up with my signature lopsided grin.

"Natsu you're acting stra-" But before she could continue I sealed her lips with a kiss and we spent the rest of the morning making out ;)

_She's my queen and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

And that's that! Sorry if it was short! Thank you for reading my first fanfic and please leave comments with suggestions or anything! Thanks!


End file.
